


Love Is Foreign

by Rhiann101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke AU Week, F/M, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Grounder Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiann101/pseuds/Rhiann101
Summary: The end of season 2 events Bellamy goes through everything himself. That is until one day when he goes hunting in the woods he sees a woman with long wavy blonde hair from yards away, she immediately runs away when she sees him leaving Bellamy extremely confused. If it was a grounder then why would they run away. He got a small glimpse of her leather cloak and pants with an animal fur accessories. He also caught a glimpse of the long turkey feather braided into her hair on a separate occasion. He brings this information to Lincoln who gives him an unreadable expression. He then tells him he could have spotted one of the isolated clan members that live in this region though he says he could only think of two which was either Vad pihe tribe meaning wild feather or yoolgai tribe. Meaning white shell clan,though he strongly believes it is white shell tribe because the Vad Pihe tribe have not been seen for 50 years only small sightings which were of men not women ever. Women of their tribe are hidden and have little to no rights. Bellamy can't help, but to keep going back in hopes to see her again. The problem is if this is a woman from Vad Pihe tribe then he can't come near her or something will happen.





	1. Hunger Hurts

Must read all of the description before continuing this story. This would make no sense to you with out it.  
The end of season 2 events Bellamy goes through everything himself. That is until one day when he goes hunting in the woods he sees a woman with long wavy blonde hair from yards away, she immediately runs away when she sees him leaving Bellamy extremely confused. If it was a grounder then why would they run away. He got a small glimpse of her leather cloak and pants with an animal fur accessories. He also caught a glimpse of the long turkey feather braided into her hair on a separate occasion. He brings this information to Lincoln who gives him an unreadable expression. He then tells him he could have spotted one of the isolated clan members that live in this region though he says he could only think of two which was either Vad pihe tribe meaning wild feather or yoolgai tribe. Meaning white shell clan,though he strongly believes it is white shell tribe because the Vad Pihe tribe have not been seen for 50 years only small sightings which were of men not women ever. Women of their tribe are hidden and have little to no rights. Bellamy can't help, but to keep going back in hopes to see her again. The problem is if this is a woman from Vad Pihe tribe then he can't come near her or something will happen but he wasn't clear on what that was. Also she speaks hungarian meaning he wont be able to communicate to her.

Bellamy:

We are out hunting a week later since I last saw her. I really want to see her again. It excites me to know there is more out there that we know nothing about, this new information astonishes me to more than I can explain.

"You might not see her again Bellamy." Lincoln grumbles under his breath to me. We're crouched behind a bush waiting for the sound of some turkeys to get closer to us before we move in.

"You don't know that." I whisper irritably so. He scoffs before he blows into a wooden stick making a turkey sound. "I saw her twice already why wouldn't I see her again." I continue.

"Are you sure it was a woman?" He pokes.

"Definitely, The figure was feminine like. She was tiny."

"Then it had to be the white shell tribe, but..." He trails off.

"But, what?" I push on. This has been getting on both of our nerves lately. We don't know where she was from or whether she was friendly or not, but she did run away.

"The fact was it was a woman you saw would confirm it was white shell, but the behavior is completely wild feather." He shakes his head in confusion. "I just don't get it. White shell woman are vary diligent and incredibly generous. The wild feather men are only to be seen watching foreign people's. They all include a turkey feather somewhere on them where is can be seen." He then blows the turkey call again.

After a moment of listening to the turkeys gobble back I question further. "What about the woman?" He gives me the turkey caller before he steps out and ducks behind another bush closer to the sounds. I follow soon after.

"They have never been seen before, that I know of. Their Woman are complete secrecy I mean we've heard things about them." He peeks above the bush to look for the turkeys we're supposed to be hunting before I continue to ask more about what he knows.

"Like?"

"Well some say the woman are kept far under ground while others say that they are everywhere and that they are masters of camouflaging themselves so that you can't see them as they watch you. Then it just gets more descriptive from there." He aims his bow towards the closes turkey and shoots. It sticks right into side and goes straight through to the other side. nice.

As we move towards it quietly I ask. "What do you think?" He gives me a weird look so I finish. "About their women." He picks the bird by its feet and breaks the arrow off and pulls it out.

"I think that we should all keep to ourselves and leave them to their selves before we all get killed. I don't know whats happening with them or what they do with their people and I don't care. As long as peace is kept between each people there is nothing to worry about." He starts walking towards a moldy stump and lays the turkey on it.

I catch up to him and stand on the other side of the stump not letting him go so easily.

"But, don't you want to know?" I exclaim.

"No." He counters.

I start to get agitated with the large man. "So your saying you don't ever want to know about their people? what their beliefs are? How they are surviving? Even where they are living!?" He shakes his head once again as he ties the birds feet to the rope attached to the four squirrels we killed earlier and balance them on his shoulder. I huff in frustration.

"Well I want to know." I spit before walking off.

"Bellamy..." I turn to him in hopes he will come with me and see for himself. "Are you sure you didn't take anything before seeing this mysterious woman?" He smirks. I give a small laugh before nodding towards where I have been seeing her.

"Let's go." I say excitedly before walking off. The soft crunches can be heard by him behind me. I shake my head.

"She'll never be seen if she hears you first." I add.

"You try working these things." He reply's amusingly.

>>>>>>>>

About a half an hour later we reach the spot where I have last seen her. The same spot she seems to be familiar with. We quietly approach a group of trees and sit against them where the grass is high enough to be hidden enough for those who scan the area to not see them.

An hour in Lincoln nudges my shoulder and points to where the sun is slowly going down. At first I thought he was pointing out the time we had left before I see movement. A hooded figure appears in sight. A small figure at that. I just hope it's her. She runs across the small opening in trees and hides behind any tree she can get in contact with. She then kneels down and studies something that looks to be a flower. Lincoln and I lower ourselves to the ground and lay there given the grass is only nearly a foot high. We don't want to be seen just yet.

Just then a golden hair slips out from her hood and hangs in front of her face. It is her. I glance at Lincoln who looks almost comically terrified and amazed at the same time. She then takes her hood off showing off her golden hair and feather which is braided into a few strands of her hair. the rest falls over her shoulders gracefully.

"Told you." I whisper in an extremely low voice. He gives a soft breathy laugh before nodding his head. The woman's head pops up and scans the area around her. Lincoln and I duck slightly and lower ourselves completely to the ground, face to dirt completely. We lift our heads again after a minute to look for her to find her coming closer, right towards us. We hit the ground again.

"Shit" I mutter. We then look back up and watch her come closer. There gets to a point where the grass gives way to show our feet i know this because she gasps.

"Play dead" Lincoln whispers hoarsely. I relax my body at his words as he does the same. She comes ever closer to where her feet are right in front of our heads. I peak through my squinted eye's to find her barefoot. I then close it quickly as she moves again. After a moment of silence I peak again to find her on her knees with a hand hovering over Lincolns shoulder where the bow rests over. She runs her fingers over the wooden tool.

She then moves her hand to the ground in front of our faces. I then almost jump when her other hand comes up to touch my hair. She then stops abruptly and turns to Lincoln where she goes to the right of him and grabs the left half of his body and grunt as she pushes him over to his front. she then does the same to me.

What I didn't expect was her fingers over my eyes and it would seem as if she were holding them closed before whispering weakly "A biztonságos útja." She then lifts her fingers from my eyes and cups my face. "Lehet, hogy egy másik helyen, messze innen." she then covers both of our chests and continues. "Lehet, hogy örökké szelleme a memóriába."

As I focus on her words I realize I'm watching as she has her eye's closed, My eye's fully open as she opens hers. She then gives me the most terrified expression I have ever seen play on a human being. I quickly glance at Lincoln who has his eye's open as well. She jumps back and slams herself against a tree that we leaned on earlier.

"Nem, nem, nem, kérem!" She cries. She then falls back and lands on the ground trying to crawl backwards away from us.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." I pull myself onto my knees and try to calm her. Lincoln is next to me and grabs my shoulder while watching her as well. Her striking Blue eye's caress our dark ones.

"She's afraid, Bellamy." I ignore him and hold out my hand towards her. She shrieks and jumps to her feet. I retract my hand as she runs off and puts her hood back on.

I meet Lincolns eye's. He gives me an unreadable look though I can tell he is concerned about her as well.

"I hope your happy." He says sadly. "You have terrified her to death. We know nothing about them or their beliefs you could have sent her to death for all we know." My face falls at the realization. I feel extremely bad now.

"Come on." He adjusts his stuff before walking off. "I'll talk to Nyko, but for right now we should head back." I nod my head and walk back with him.

 

Please leave me Ideas!!!!


	2. The Lone Wolf.

Bellamy:

I've only been able to find her a few times after that with in a month. Lincoln hates that I'm scaring her so much. Each time she runs away at full speed that seems to keep getting slower and slower. Lincoln thinks her clan has abandoned her or she had left some how. It makes more sense to us that she must have been abandoned. Lincoln and I met with Nyko that ended in only I'll see what I can do.' which was him only asking around. He also told us to leave her alone, but I can't. It's like she's slowly evaporating over time. This just amazes me every time I see her. Just wondering what her story is and even just the fact that she hasn't been exposed to almost anything. She seems to be new to this world, every time I see her she looks distracted by almost anything around her.

I've nicknamed her 'princess'. I mean what else am I supposed to call her?

It was early in the morning one day when Lincoln knocks on my cabin door pulling me towards the meeting room saying that Nyko is here.

"What is it?" I ask urgently when I enter the room seeing him sitting at the table.

He motions for us to sit, when we do he sighs. "This is about the girl you've been seeing in the forest."

"You have information?" I ask impatiently.

He looks down at his hands which are tangled together on the metal table. "Yes."

"Tell us." I urge him on.

He takes another breath before starting. "The woman is of wild feather tribe. I have no idea why she is alone at the moment that we know of." He looks back up and makes eye contact with the both of us.

"There is no one looking for her or anything?" Lincoln questions.

Nyko shakes his head then continues. "I did get information on their history though."

"Well..." I grudge irritably.

"They do live in tunnel like systems where they store and hide out in. I've heard from many sources that they keep the woman from leaving. It is their belief to keep all of their woman safe and well protected. That is why I seriously doubted you have seen a woman out there and really doubted that she was alone that's why I wanted you to stay away from her. She could have been dangerous though your stubbornness has proved to us that she actually was alone." He takes a few moments as if he was thinking before going on.

"I also found that there was a similar spotting many years ago of a man and woman together, gathering anything they can and hiding in caves and trees. I thought that this could be the case, that maybe she was with a partner who branched off from the tribe to start a family. Though since this woman was alone I started asking about the reason for that and some said that she was abandoned, but..." He trails off.

"What is it?"

"Most say it is a punishment for her." He closes his eye's as if to try and block out an image.

Lincoln and I look at each other with weird looks on our faces.

Before we could ask he continues. "The punishment would involve starvation, exposure and..." He takes a shaky breath then spits the next words. "Rape."

"The hell do you mean?" I spit angrily, hoping it's some sort of joke or something. God that's fucked up.

He raises his hands in surrender. "She would be..." He gulps "Raped... by the men who had been banished or abandoned as well. The tribe knows it would happen is they put her on punishment. I just don't know how long it would last until they go to find her, or if they would go and find her or not. I mean it could be for eternity or for just a while until they believe she has learned from her mistakes."

I interrupt for a moment, swallowing my own emotion. "And what kind of crime would she have to commit to deserve this?"

He takes a moment to think. "Since she is a woman they would rarely punish them like that. It could range from stealing, murder, treason or even disrespect. Many of the woman are born to not become those things from the beginning though some may become more resilient to the rules."

I stand up just for a moment before bending over and resting my aching elbows on the table and leaning my head against my hands. "We have to save her." I say hopefully.

"Bellamy-" Lincoln tries to talk, but I wont hear it.

"No, we can't leave her out there like that it-it's sick!" I exclaim.

"You're right, but this is not our business and she is certainly not our people." Nyko points out.

"No, but she is human. Just born into a bad place." I pace the vicinity of the table. After a few moments of silence I begin to cool down immediately as my thoughts flood my brain. I then step in front of the two men. "If you won't do something... I will."

"Bellamy you can't even get close enough to her with out her running." Lincoln tries to knock me down, but I wont budge against his words.

"she getting slower though. And I'll get her to trust me then. slowly, but effectively. I won't leave her out there." I mutter before running out and grabbing my pack along with a bow and a loaded sack filled with arrows. Lincoln and Nyko don't try to stop me as I run back to my cabin and grab my notebook and a feather paint.

Before I knew it I'm back at the spot and sit against the tree I've been coming back to, trying to find her again. Night starts to fall as the sky paints with oranges, purples and pinks. Stars peak out of the darkness approaching time. I have the notepad and feather and start writing.

Time is passing as I wait for her to return. Even though she keeps seeing me in this location and running off, she still comes back which leads me to think there must be a reason. Why else would she g-

My writing is cut short as my eyes catch a moving head behind a tree about 20 feet away from me. The dark hood shadows her head as she watches me. She notices my eye's on her and ducks back behind the tree. I couldn't help the smile that creeps onto my face. I focus my attention back on my notebook hoping she would feel the encouragement to look again. I again catch her presents in to corner of my eye and smile a little harder knowing she's watching. I continue writing.

She's standing behind the tree approximately 20 feet away from where I sit against one.

I then feel a small Adrenalin rush and can't help, but look back up at her. She stares back this time as if more confident. she doesn't look away either. I then offer a smile that she doesn't return. She looks tired. She then slowly slid down the side of the tree and sat on the ground not leaving my eye's.

She looked ready to pass out. she's extremely malnourished, given she had been cooped up in a tunnel all her life then released into a world she knows nothing about. The fact that she is alive still, shows that she at least knows the basics. I slowly reach for my pack and watch her.

She jumps slightly at the movement and grips the tree ready to retreat. I continue my movement until I feel the plastic material that holds the dried dear meet. I pull it slowly as she quickly stands immediately alert at the sound.

"Shh" I try to calm her. I then hold it up for her to see as she studies it carefully.

I hold my other hand up to show her I won't hurt her. Once she seems to relax slightly I toss the bag to her about 5 feet away from her bare ones. She steps back abruptly mostly out of surprise. She hides behind the tree again as if I had just threw a bomb at her. I wait hopefully.

After about 5 minutes I start to think that she may have run off with out me seeing, but then I see her head pop out form behind it and I relax. She then steps out and slowly walks over to it, crouching before it. She just barley touches it with her hand before pulling back again at the sound that the bag made. She then looks at it more carefully before slowly lifting it from the ground and feeling the meat that is in the bag between her fingers. She looks relieved for the first time before ripping the bag open and stuffing it into her mouth with a sigh.

She then catches my eye's on her and sits on the side of the tree where I can just see about half her face. I smile at her eating food she must have not had for a while.

Once the sun is now fully down she runs off with energy she has now refueled. And I then head back to camp with a smile on my face ans the satisfaction of what just happened.

Please give suggestions or Ideas anything will help and encourage this work.


	3. Star Crossed Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby steps are what come from this chapter.

Bellamy  
I wait for Lincoln to return from a harvest run by the gates. The village has become more hungry by every growing day while winter grows closer and closer. I worry that we will be forced so send out large hunting groups that will kill most the game in our area. I also worry that they may run into Clarke. I haven't gone on a hunting trip for a while now as I have been needed here to make more blankets from wool and other skins of the animals we slaughter. I have been learning to make boots as well, hopefully I can make a pair for Clarke and maybe they will fit.

"Open the gate, they're back!" Miller yells from the post on top of the gate.

I quickly stand and help the other guards open the gates. The men strut back into camp with sacs full of berries and other fruits and veggies imaginable. We have been trading with close by villages who were generous enough to give up as many as they do.

"Lincoln." I catch the exhausted mans attention as he walks past the gate.  
He looks over at me and gives me a knowing smile almost teasing me of my obsession. The younger man walks over and drops his large sac onto the ground form his back, shaking his head he reaches in.

I smile excitedly. He pulls out two fresh apples and a vine of grapes. 

"Here." he says to me sternly. "You better head out before it gets too dark. The camps new rules are biting everyone in the ass lately."

"Yeah I know thanks Lincoln!" I yell back as I'm already running back to my tent for my pack. I stash them neatly at the bottom on top of a yarn stitched hat. I couldn't wait to finish her shoes. I grab a pair of socks I found in O's old bin of clothes. That should be enough for now because lately the guards won't let you leave with too much stuff thinking your planning something. They're so paranoid but I understand. Kane found guns hidden under some pillows and now we all pay for it.  
I walk casually to the gate and give Miller and knowing look as he gestures for them to open the gates back up. I nod at them as I walk by and dash into the woods. Princess has been by the river more often so I'll stop by there first.   
The crisp air sends a shiver down my back. Winter is definitely upon us. I just hope I can reach the princess before then and work on getting her to trust me. She won't survive the winter out here alone like this.

The sound of rushing water tells me I'm close to the river. Damn it. In my rush to leave I forgot a canteen. Oh well I'll only be gone for a few hours. I look up to the sky seeing there is only about 2 hours of daylight left. I had to hurry if I could find her today I want as much time as possible with her. she still doesn't trust me but she sure doesn't care that I come looking for here anymore as long as I don't get too close.  
A mist rises as the small water fall about 3 feet high makes the water crash onto the rocks a few yards ahead. I search around the water looking for a hooded figure or even her beautiful long golden locks that I rarely see. She isn't here. I guess I'll wait for a little while and if she doesn't show I'll go down to the field.  
A large rock will have to do for a desk as I lean against a nearby tree. I have to turn sideways to use it comfortably.

9/15/97  
we are nearing winter and I worry that she won't make it past the freezing temperatures and low foot. Not to mention she has no damn shoes out here. The last time I have seen her was a week ago after my accident where a metal beam had knocked me in the shoulder. It was dislocated and in a sling for a few days. When I came to meet her out by the meadow she had walked closer than normal and pointed at my shoulder talking gibberish. Lincoln thinks it may be Hungarian when I had recited some of her words back to him. He barley knew the language either, But he knew some and I know Nyko knows it too. Maybe he could teach me so that I could speak to her.

I look back up and see she isn't anywhere to be found so I get up and collect my things. Maybe she will be down by the meadow.  
I took a longer way than I usually do hoping to run into her since I almost always go the other way. This way there were a lot more rocks as its closer to a small rocky hill. I take note that there could be more rock slides in the winter and to stay away from here. 

But then a soft light catches my eye a little further up the hill. I crease my eyes hoping to catch a better look and all I see is the light flicker from the wind. My adrenalin pushes through at the thought of seeing someone living up there. We have treaties with the small grounder groups near by but none this close. and most importantly none that live alone like this. My hope screams for the princess to be living here but I know that's a long shot as this is pretty out in the open.  
I try to scale the rocks that lead directly to it to find them to steep.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to get up there?" I whisper to myself. I look around and see a soft outline of a trail that has been made by feet. Who ever loves here certainly comes here a lot don't they? I decide to follow the trail as it must lead to how they reach their small home. I follows the an adjacent rocky landslide that must have happened last winter or so. I jump form rock to rock nearly slipping on those who have become soft from the fall. I's certainly a lot of work and I know any traveler would have given up and tried to save their energy instead of continuing on up. Who ever lives here is smarter than I thought.

Once I have reached the ledge of the little cave opening I jump off a boulder and onto it. Knowing I'm crossing into a dangerous area I pull out my dagger form my waistband and continue towards it. I couldn't hear anything, no movement, no breathing... nothing. I lean onto the rock wall and peak inside. There is a torch on the opposite side of the wall that I must have been seeing. I move closer and this time boldly slip in with my back to the wall and knife out in offensive mode. There was barley anything in here.

The torch seems to be the only source of light that I could see and there was a slack of leaves surrounding smaller animal furs like otters and what looked like other small mammals. This could be the princesses couldn't it? I mean I don't see any sort of supplies or lanterns or even woven baskets filled with food. This was it. It had to be hers but even I hope its not because there is no way anyone could survive with just this. I sigh and walk over to the makeshift bed, leaning down onto my knees and touching the dirty leaves with a sigh.

This gets me worried I haven't seen the lost girl in almost over a week and Now I see what conditions she may have been living in. there is no way its anyone else's. In a split second decision I decide on staying here and waiting. weather it took hours or days I'm waiting for someone to return. Setting my knife down on the cold rocky floor I lean against the wall next to the makeshift bed and let my head fall against it, taking a deep breath I will my fears to fall short and for me to relax even for just a moment... wow I'm t-ired. Fuck it. They won't be back for a while it seems and I'll wake up to the wind in a heartbeat anyways. I'll be ready.

\----------------------------------  
Low grunts pull me form my sleep. Someone's coming. I quickly stand and look for somewhere to go. I almost forget my dagger laying on the ground. Picking it up I head towards the darker part of the cave giving me a few moments before they notice so I could see if its the princess.

Someone seconds later staggers in with a lifeless mass in their arms. A hooded figure. Princess? yes it has to be her. To be sure I watch her bare feet one covered in a cloth take slow steps towards a fire pit I missed when I came in here. The only thing there was a circle of rocks and heavy dust from the last fire. She drops to her knees loudly with a grunt and lowers what looks to be a possum next to the pit. She hasn't even noticed me as I'm in the shadows of the cave. I don't expect her too either as she seems exhausted and weak.

She then pulls two short sticks from her jacket pockets and rubs then together weakly. I know now that she won't be getting a fire anytime soon but how the hell am I going to approach her with out scaring the living shit out of her let alone loosing the trust I was gaining with her.   
It's now or never. I walk out slowly from here I was hearing my own boots hit the cave floor with a soft thud. She didn't even flinch. She's so out of it. I have to do this now. I honestly don't know how I'm supposed to do this just talk or touch her shoulder or what?  
Instead I decide on clearing my throat. Her head snaps up and the sound forgetting the sticks she flips over and crawls back until her back hits the cave wall.

"kérlek!" She screeches breaking my heart in the process. It's then I see after her shuffle her hood has fallen back revealing her busted lip and bruised cheek along with a matching black eye. How did this happen.  
"Nem fáj nekem legyen szíves..." Her eye's flicker from me to the dagger I'm still holding. Looking at her horrified I drop the knife and hold up her hands. There is a pull in my chest as I watch her lip tremble and her eye that's not swollen and bruised fill with tears. 

"It's Okay" I attempt. I then study her further to see bruises on her neck, they coil to the back of it. Finger prints become clear in a purplish color.

She drawls her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them in attempt to shield herself. I bring myself to her level by lowering down onto my knees and sitting across form her.

"Csak menj el kérlek!" She cries into her legs visibly shaking from the traumatic situation, but I've done nothing to her. Anger bubbles inside my chest. Someone else did. My mind flashes back to what Nyko was telling me. Her punishment. I swear if anyone had touched her... But it was too late. someone already did. Now here lies someone broken and beaten. What the fuck happened.

He does nothing but wait knowing if he pushes her she will never trust him. He sits and waits for her to calm down. It took nearly an hour as the sun has fully gone down. I point to myself and tell her.

"Bellamy." She looks up in confusion.

I point at myself again this time at my head. "Bellamy."

She tilts her head like a dog wondrously. I almost say it again when she lifts her fragile hand and points. "B-..." She tries to copy.

"Bellamy." I smile and softly nod.

She drops her hand and tries again "B-omely"

I shake my head and decide to go for my nickname instead. "Bell." I tell her.

"B-ell.. Bell?" She asks. I nod my head excitedly.

"who hurt you?" I ask her pointing yo her eye.

She stares at me blankly. I try again, "Who hurt you? " This time pointing at my eye then pointing at hers.  
She seems to shudder and her eye's fill with unshed tears not yet fallen. I shake my head no letting her know it was okay but she didn't listen. She lets out a heart breaking sob and pulls her knees back up. Fuck what did I do?

"Shh" I tell her.

She looks back up this time knowing I tell her 'sh' a lot she seems to recognize that now. I hold my hand out to her she only looks at it. I go to pull it back knowing she won't be coming near me for a while. But she surprisingly sits up hesitates for a second before deciding not to. I nod at her telling her it was okay.

I remember my purpose for coming out here and make a gesture with my hands lowering it to my stomach. I turn back to her and point at her. She nods and criss crosses her legs. I pull my pack off and pull it in front of me. Shifting slightly closer to her so she could se what I was doing. Reaching in I pulled the two apples out and try to hand them to her. She hesitates again before she nods to the floor and I comply, setting them down near her before going back in a grabbing the grab vine Lincoln also gave me and setting that on top of it. she smiles at me thankful while wiping at the tears on her cheeks. 

She moves towards the food keeping an eye on me before grabbing the grapes and putting them next to her but then grabbing the two apples and extending one towards me. I look up at her to see her eyes flick towards me for only a second. She thoughtfully thinks of me even when she must be hungry. I knew there was something special about her. I slowly reach out to it knowing I'm hungry too and grasp it, careful not drop it I reach around some more, accidentally touching her thumb in the process. we both seem to shudder and pull back bringing the apple back towards me I look down at it too embarrassed to look at her. When I look up she is smiling at me and taking a bite of some grapes. 

This moment made me truly happy almost forgetting we were form two separate worlds.  
So sorry it took so long to update wow time flew by but reviews keep me motivated to update so keep them coming I need to know any suggestions you have or ideas even a little thought of what you think so far... Thank you love you guys don't forget to check out my other stories!!!


End file.
